Perdóname
by Pain99
Summary: ¿Me perdonas por haberte fallado, Seijuuro?


_No te vayas por favor no me dejes. Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa no sabes cuánto lo lamento debí haberte escuchado debí haberlo alejado de nosotros, pero te juro que jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de esto PERDON_

 _-Te amo Shintaro_

 _Por favor no lo has no te despidas._

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento cuando te conocí caminabas con elegancia con un porte digna de la realeza tu aura emanaba calidez y una fuerza arrolladora eras tan bello.

Perfección fue la palabra que me vino a la mente en el instante que mis ojos se fijaron en ti.

Sabes nunca te dije que lo que me enamoro de ti fue esa debilidad que habitaba dentro tuyo Seijuuro tu otro yo, el que aparecía cuando el dolor en tu alma se volvía insoportable el que tomaba tu lugar para que no sufrieras, los amo a los dos nunca me importo si me usabas como un juguete si me destruías jamás me llego a importar ya, si con eso dejarías de sufrir por mi estaría bien todo el dolor que me provocabas, soy tuyo tu esclavo incluso en el momento en que nos separamos jamás deje de pensar en ti, tu eres mi mundo lamento tanto no haber estado para ti era mi deber como tu esclavo interponerme entre el dolor que se cernía sobre ti, podrías perdonarme por haber puesto al enemigo ante ti podrás perdonarme por haberte fallado mi querido Seijuuro.

Nuestros amigos me dicen que debo avanzar, pero como avanzar cuando la persona que amas se ha ido es que acaso ellos no entienden el dolor de un corazón roto de un alma despedazada como puedo seguir adelante que hay para mí en el mundo.

No puedo seguir en cada rincón recuerdo tu sonrisa, las noches de pasión que compartimos juntos lo que me mantiene de pie es tu último deseo Seijuuro pero cada vez es más difícil soportar el dolor que cada día se vuelve más grande, han pasado exactamente 405 días, 15 minutos y 3 segundos desde que te fuiste, a decir verdad no sé hasta cuando podré aguantar.

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

 ** _LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

Ya no siento nada más que un vacío en mi ser, Sei tu deseo era que siguiera adelante que encontrar a alguien a quien amar, pero tú fuiste el primero y el ultimo nadie jamás podrá ocupar un lugar en mi corazón , te pido perdón Seijuuro por lo que hare soy débil siempre fui débil pero solo quiero verte tenerte en mis brazos, hacerte el amor, deleitarme con tus gemidos observar tu mirada llena de amor tus sonrisas cálidas no me importa la muerte si en el final estarás tu esperándome, talvez sea estúpido pensar eso, pero he llegado al punto donde la desesperación por estar junto a ti es mayor a cualquier pensamiento racional aunque solo sea producto de mi mente desquebrajada estará bien.

Las pastillas están en mi mano en esta oscura habitación que alguna vez compartimos es donde me reencontrare contigo le he dejado una nota a kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami merecen una explicación fueron buenos amigos estuvieron junto a mí en cada momento, pero nada de eso importa ahora, sé que lograran reponerse de esta pérdida como lograron reponerse de la tuya, sabes Seijuuro que Kise y Aomine son padres de una criaturita de 11 meses justa la edad de nuestro pequeño ángel, también deseo verlo tomarlo en mis brazos mecerlo quiero ver esas orbes rojizas heredadas de su madre y su cabello verdoso heredado de su padre crees que él también podrá perdonarme por no haber estado hay, por haberle fallado como padre,

Los minutos pasan cada vez más rápido lo cual está bien quiero verlos con desesperación, pero debo esperar hasta el momento indicado.

Seijuuro cuando te tenga de nuevo en mis brazos te juro que jamás te dejare ir

Llego la hora todo esta listo, Seijuuro por fin te volveré a ver por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños, siento mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado los parpados se me cierran poco a poco puedo sentir cada vez más cerca el final

 ** _ESPERAME MI AMADO SEIJUURO, ESPERAME._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bienvenido Shintaro"_**

Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba su piel blanca sus cabellos rojizos, esos hermosos ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente con amor, esa sonrisa tan cálida, en sus delgados, pero fuertes brazos carga un bebe de 11 meses con cabello verde y ojos rojizos que lo miraban alegre con sus pequeñas manos agitándolos desesperadamente pidiendo que lo cargara, camina a pasa lento admirando la hermosa y perfecta imagen que se le presentaba ante el tomo en brazos a su hijo que inmediatamente se acorruca contra el regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante con su mano libre toma la cintura de Seijuuro y lo acerca dándole un beso lleno pasión y amor cuando se alejó le susurro en sus labios

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy en casa nanodayo"._**


End file.
